Understandings
by Moo Chapman
Summary: AU. Their families enter Faramir and Eowyn in an engagement.
1. Eowyn

Understandings By Moo  
  
I don't own them  
  
This is AU Book-verse but there nothing a movie fan could not follow This fic based on a discussion I had with my sister about, my sister believed that Faramir talked Eowyn into loving him and Believe that Faramir talked Eowyn out of loving Aragorn, so if Eowyn already knew Faramir she would not have fallen for Aragorn Ok so I've fudged Faramir age a little and made him only 8 years older then Eowyn instead of 12 as he is in the books  
  
Eowyn knew why The Steward of Gondor had come to Edoras, even at the age of twelve she understood a grate many things that people thought beyond her. The Steward has two sons and a failing rule, She was a child of royal blood, a connection to the throne of Rohan; it did not take a wizard to see the Stewards mind.  
  
Eowyn was not surprised at this in fact she had been expecting something of the like for the last seven months, her mother may even have discussed some of the like with her uncle much earlier then that.  
  
She idly wondered which of the two sons she would be married to, no doubt the younger; the Steward would want a woman of Numenoran for his eldest.  
  
There was little fear of anything to be found in this golden haired child, one or two times a week she would awake from dreams of her fathers death at the hands of Orc's, but then a again she was still a child. She did not fear the her coming betrothal, if not for the simple fact that the actually wedding would not be for at lest eight to ten years and many things can happen in that time. She may die of the Red Fever before the next moon. No when or if eight or ten years had past then she would begin to worry, and not a day before.  
  
In fact she would prepare for her betrothal, there was in her rooms a knife which had passed though her family line for three generations before it came to her it was past from Father to daughter on the day of her ten anniversary of birth, and from daughter it would go to betrothed, then he would in turn continue the circle by passing it on the their daughter, she did not know the customs of Gondor but she would not forsake those of her family.  
  
Eowyn made her way to her rooms and changed from the green grown the she had been wearing to a white one, her mother had always had her dress in white for formal event she Eowyn assumed it was her best colour, then she went to the wall on which the knife that had been gifted to her by her father, in following of tradition and she made sure that it was clean and sharp, which of course it was she had not neglected the blade nor had her father or mother before him.  
  
It was not a trinket to be hang on a wall, it was a weapon and was to be used as such. While in the hands of her father it had tasted its share of Orc blood. It would serve her betrothed well enough.  
  
"Sister" Eomer called out from behind her door.  
  
"Enter Brother" Eowyn called out still looking down at the knife in her hands and thinking of her father. Eomer took two steps in side the room and saw the blade in her hands.  
  
"You know then?" He asked. Eowyn nodded "Eowyn, I am of age but you were left to the care of our uncle and King. I can not forbid this match, you need but say you do not wish it and I will take you from Edoras, I know not where we would go but-"  
  
"Eomer, I will do as my King and uncle bids me do, I will enter freely in to engagement with which ever of the Lord Denethor's sons is chosen for the task."  
  
"Chosen for the task" Eomer repeated laughing "Sister you make it seem a quest, nether of them is worthy of you, my loyal, loving and obedient Eowyn"  
  
"Loyal, loving and obedient" she repeated "You make me sound a dog." She laughed and wrapped the seethed knife in a square of green velvet "If I walked about on all fours, would you take me out on hunt to scent your prey?"  
  
"Nay sister, but put the question to our cousin, he is in need of a good hound." Her brother laughed and took her in his arms, though said had said nothing and served the king diligently Eomer knew that the death of their parents weighed heavily on her, she was angry at their mother for not have the strength to live on, and she felt bad for that anger. "Come sister you are summoned before the King and The steward of Gondor"  
  
"Lead on then" she said all the mirth left he tone and she became the very picture of determination. Eomer could not help but be amused at this child with the grim determination of a man going to his death, but he wisely showed no sign of it, his sister may be small but she had a fearsome temper.  
  
Both siblings bowed slightly when they entered the Golden hall barely pursing.  
  
"Eowyn, my child, come I would have you met some one" Theoden King spoke to her Eowyn handed the knife to her brother and walked toward the king determined to please the Steward and his son. "Eowyn daughter of Eomund, this Denethor lord Steward of Gondor."  
  
"I am honoured to met you my lord" Eowyn said in a soft but clear voice. Denethor looked down at her. Eowyn had expected to be looked upon as a filly at a horse auction, but the way that Denethor look in to her eyes unsettled her, she suddenly got the foolish notion in her head that he knew her thoughts. Logic took over in that moment 'Even if he does know my thought's I have nothing of which to be ashamed, I have severed my uncle and his house well these seven months and well continue to do so until I am removed to the house of my husband. Know my thoughts if you will Lord Denethor, I have no fear of you' this told to her self she stood taller before him.  
  
Denethor for his part had indeed put his energies to knowing the young girl mind and was much pleased by what he found there.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, I would be please if you would allow me to introduce my sons to you" Denethor gestured to his two sons who stood side by side looking on the elder or straitened his stance after his noticed the attention turn to them, "My eldest Boromir, and my second born Faramir."  
  
Eowyn and Faramir's eyes met and the both knew that the other understood that they would carry out their duty. Thus was the first understand of Eowyn and Faramir 


	2. Faramir

AN: Thank you guys for you reviews and I have been able to fix some of the things you mentioned. I'm dyslexic so I have a lot of trouble with spelling and grammar. I normally have my fic's Beta read by a friend but she is away and cannot reach a PC. I'm not all that good at waiting so the fic will be reposted once beta read until then I'm afraid any one who reads this story will have to struggle with my bad spelling and appalling grammar. Thanks bundles (I love that word) to Theresa who pointed out a huge error with my spelling it has been attended to.  
  
Thanks. daizi Iluvien Theresa Christine  
  
Faramir listened to Theoden King of Rohan sing the praise's of his niece the young lady Eowyn. No matter how fair she was or how sweet, she was yet a child of twelve, and a man of twenty cannot be expected to be so happily engaged to a child. Theoden sent his nephew Eomer brother to Eowyn to bring the girl to them  
  
With a brake in conversation Faramir jumped at his chance "Father, Majesty, would you consent to release me a moment I will be quick to return"  
  
Denethor looked at his son and was about to deny his request when he thought that perhaps it was better to let him met his betrothed refreshed. "Go then, but hurry back"  
  
Thank you Father" he said and then turned to the King and gave him a quick bow. And took of in the direction that he had been shown before lead to his room  
  
He stopped before he had a chance make it to the room; it was a feminine voice that stopped him. And though he knew he should not he stopped to her what it had to say  
  
"Eomer, I will do as my King and uncle bids me do, I will enter freely in to engagement with which ever of the Lord Denethor's sons is chosen for the task." The young woman's tone was soft and reassuring.  
  
"Chosen for the task" Repeated a voice Faramir knew to belong to Eomer nephew to the King "Sister you make it seem a quest, nether of them is worthy of you, my loyal, loving and obedient Eowyn"  
  
"Loyal, loving and obedient" she repeated, "You make me sound a dog." Oh her laugh, it was like the first warm day of spring after winters frost "If I walked about on all fours, would you take me out on hunt to scent your prey?" she joked with her brother and Faramir smiled.  
  
"Nay sister, but put the question to our cousin, he is in need of a good hound." Her brother laughed, and Faramir could scarce stop him self from joining the to siblings in their merriment. "Come sister you are summoned before the King and The steward of Gondor"  
  
Faramir knew that he could not tarry any longer and turned and started back do the hall but not before he herd his future bride command: "Lead on then" in the most determined tone. He quickly made his way back to the golden Hall of Meduseld, and moved with speed and silence to the side of his elder brother. He longed to tell his brother what he had heard but there was no chance. As almost immediately Theoden called  
  
"Eowyn, sister-daughter, come I would have you met some one" Faramir turned to get his first look at the girl that he had herd much of, her hair flowed down her back and a cross her shoulders and was the colour of corn silk, her skin was as pale as the light of the moon. And her eyes as grey and cold as the snow topped peeks She walked forward obediently as she had claimed she would and stood before both King and Steward with determination befitting a king "Eowyn daughter of Eomund, this Denethor lord Steward of Gondor."  
  
"I am honoured to met you my lord" Eowyn said for the briefest moment she flattered under his fathers gaze then she seemed to stand taller, calling on the kingly blood in her veins.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, I would be please if you would allow me to introduce my sons to you" Denethor gestured to them and Eowyn's eyes followed his interdiction first falling on Boromir then as his name was given on Faramir himself.  
  
Faramir felt his brother give the girl a curt bow beside him, but Faramir's own eyes did not leave those of the lady Eowyn. 'We will do what we must' her eyes said to him. Faramir felt a grate swell of pity rise in his heart. That this girl at so young an age was so wise to the ways of lords and ruling that she freely gave her self over to her kings will.  
  
'I will never harm you' he swore to her silently 'you will never need fear me.' Faramir stepped forward and gave her a bow "I am most pleased to make your acquaintance my lady" Eowyn's eyes widen in surprise since he spoke not in the common tongue but in the langue of the Rohirrim.  
  
"You speak well my lord" Eowyn said with a smile in truth his accent and pronunciation were perfect, but no Rohirrim would have used his words. From the edge of her eye she saw her brother and cousin trying to smother their laughter. How she wished that she had some thing to throw at the two of them. With the lack of anything physical to throw, she cast them a dark look, which Thoedred took to heart but Eomer did not.  
  
"Sister-daughter, I have made pact that you will marry Faramir son of Denethor ere you come of age."  
  
"I thank you uncle for so considerate a match" Eowyn said with small bow to her uncle Eowyn looked to her brother and gave him a small nod. The young Rohirrim came forward and placed in his sister's hand a bundle of green velvet. "I know not the ways of Gondor my lord, I know only that my grate grand sire, gifted to his daughter, my second mother, this knife" Eowyn said and un wrapped the bundle. "When she grew she give it to her intended on the day of her betrothal, he passed it to my mother who in turn passed in to my father, it has been so short a time in my care but I pass it gladly to you. I hope that it will sever you well and keep you safe."  
  
Faramir took the knife from her hands and drew it from its seethe it was a fine blade, not so ornate belay its function but clearly an heirloom of a line of kings.  
  
"I have nothing of such history to give to you my lady," Faramir said handing the knife to his brother and taking from him a bundle of his own his of fine black silk. "Perhaps given time we can build a history for it" he handed her the bundle uncovering it once in his hands. It was sliver medallion, with the image of the white tree of Gondor and the crest of the white horse of Rohan. Eowyn ran a delicate finger across the design then handed the gift back to Faramir.  
  
For just a moment Faramir thought his gift refused, but before he even had a chance to wonder at what about it could have given offence. Eowyn spoke softly: "Would help me to wear it my lord?" He nodded to her and the young lady of Rohan turn her back to him. He lifted his arms around her and placed the medallion about her neck then fixed the clasp together he laid it down then left her hair out off underneath it, her hair was soft and thick and there was something about it that bort to mind his mother he released his hair and stepped back. She turned to face him, and Faramir was again struck by the resolve in this child. "It is a fine gift"  
  
"Call for wine and meat. Let us celebrate this match." Theoden said happily. Eowyn bowed just a little yet again and left to do her kings bidding. Soon food and drink was laid out and seats taken.  
  
Eowyn did not sit she instead went about the table and poured to each persons goblet a gentle spice wine, the harder drink would come later when she retired. After she had tended Both Faramir and Boromir the eldest of the two turned to the young.  
  
"That was a fine save you made with your gift brother what on earth put the thought in your head?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I could not allow myself take her freedom and give her nothing in return." He looked at his father across the table "If father asks for me I have gone for air" he said and stood.  
  
"And if I were to look for you?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Then no doubt you will find my near about." Faramir said and walked away, he had in fact seen the lady Eowyn leave the hall and she went on her trail. 


	3. Lothga

Eowyn heard the hall doors open and close and expected that Eomer had seen her leave and had followed her out. She knew her brother would renter the hall once he knew her purpose, so she went on to the stable with out looking back. Aerlin her mare was in foal and she just could not be at peace unless Eowyn came in to check on her every two hours or so. The moment Eowyn entered the stable Aerlin started braying and fussing. The mare was determined to get as much extra attention as she could for this.  
  
"Oh my dear friend" She said as she opened the stall door and stepped in. "How is the little one hmm, are you about ready to dorp? Do you think that you have had him in there long enough, I long to ride out with you?" she spoke stroking the horses swollen belly.  
  
"What make you think it's a colt?" Faramir asked softly. Eowyn jumped a little and looked over at Faramir.  
  
"If I tell her I want a colt she'll give me a mare. She is very contrary." Faramir could not help but smile at the child's remark.  
  
"Have you tested this theory out before?" he said mirth in his voice, this child with good for his state of mind.  
  
"This is Aerlin's first foaling" she said and gestured for him to enter the stall. She took up a brush and started to groom the grey mare, humming to the animal as she did.  
  
"What are you humming?" Faramir asked. Eowyn looked over and saw him holding.  
  
"The song of a squire who served a great Captain."  
  
"There is a song of the squire? How many is there of the Captain?" Faramir asked  
  
"None. You remind me of him, Lothga the squire." She said and lowered her head away from his gaze  
  
"I do? How so?" He asked intrigued by her apparent embarrassment.  
  
"Lothga was the second son of a grate solider who fell when he was still a lad, his brother on the other hand was grown and went on campaign with his father, and won much praise, and glory. Lothga was left to be nothing more then the runt brother of one man and the lesser son of another."  
  
"And this is how you see me?" Faramir asked a slight hurt making it's way in to his tone  
  
"The story is not done yet my Lord, do not judge it until its end" Eowyn said softly and gave give a small smile. He was enchanted, young she may be but her smile showed years beyond those of a child.  
  
"Then tell on, I would know how you see me"  
  
"Though he was not his father or brother Lothga, desired to serve Rohan in what ever way he could. With out the use of his father's or brother's name and having no horse the highest position that he could gain was that of a squire. As such he was shown horse to tend and sword to carry. When the campaign began Lothga ran arriving long after the company at camp but he tended horse sword and master, as though fresh from three days rest. Soon the company rode to battle Lothga running behind them. When he arrived at the battle the line of the Rohirrim had broken, and his master the grate captain turned with intent to fly, but before he could his horse Miirath was struck fatal blow. The grate captain abandoned his mount and ran.  
  
"Lothga ran also not from battle but toward it. Enemy archers fired on him as he ran toward his fallen charge Miirath, when he reach the grate horse he realised he had no sword with which to defend his fallen friend. So from his own body he ripped one of the enemy's own arrows and with it he held back his foe. The grate riders of the Rohirrim saw the bravery of one they had snored and taunted fight a helpless battle when one that they admire flees from it, they turned from their flight and renewed attack, Lothga tort Rohan a grate lesson."  
  
"What was that lesson my lady?" Faramir asked somewhat in awe that she could think so much of him, he who had never been anything more then the younger son of Denethor, brother to Boromir the second.  
  
"He tort us that grate men and grate deeds do not always go hand in hand with grate renown, even the younger son can out shine the father." She said and put aside the brush with which she had been grooming Aerlin.  
  
"Did not Lothga gain renown?"  
  
"Lothga died on the field, and was given the burial of a squire, not even a sword to bare on to the halls of his fore fathers" Eowyn said "We have been to long from my uncle's hall."  
  
"You are right" Faramir said and opened the stall door and stepped though and held it open for Eowyn. She stepped through the door and let Faramir close it behind her.  
  
"Good night Aerlin, I will check on you again in the mourning." Eowyn turned and she walked out with Faramir at her side.  
  
Just as they were about to enter the golden hall once more Faramir place a halting hand on her arm. She turned to him waiting to know why he had stopped her.  
  
"Thank you my lady" he said to her. She knew that it wasn't for the story but instead for believe him to be like his hero. "Perhaps you will sing it for me?" he asked  
  
She understood him. He wished her to continue to see him as she did and she would, this Son of Gondor was certainly not a bad match for her. 


	4. letters

Okay guess due to ever great (and understandable) demanded this part has been beta read. If you find ant fault they fall on me and not my beta reader.  
  
Thanx Marta  
  
Faramir departed from Edoras that following mourning but not before he obtained permission from Theoden King and the Lady Eowyn to write to her. Not fifteen days after the lords of Gondor had left the city of Edoras' a messenger from Minas Tirith was given admittance  
  
The messenger carried two things; one of them he did so with very little ease. The messenger passed both things on to the young Lady Eowyn. The letter she understood and expected, not so soon of course, but the pup he had sent along with it.  
  
"Sister-daughter, why on earth has boy sent you a dog?" Theoden asked laughter bubbling forth.  
  
"Loyal, loving and obedient," she replied to her uncle, looking up from the letter in her hands. "Will you excuse me so that I might write him a reply?"  
  
"Go, girl, do what you will," Theoden said with a large smile as Eowyn scooped the young dog in to her arm and made for her rooms. Eomer caught her arm as she past him  
  
"He heard us?" he asked of his sister.  
  
"He did" she replied and continued on out of the room, giving her brother no more of the details.  
  
Once in her room and her doors closed, she put the pup down on her bed and sat down beside it to read her letter. The pup curled up and fell asleep beside her.  
  
Insert comma after "closed". The pup curling up at her feet is a good  
  
image.  
  
My Lady Eowyn  
  
I must admit a shameful truth; I, on the day of our meeting, over heard your brother and yourself speaking, through it was below me in every respect I stopped to listen to the two of you converse. Your joking manner with your brother reminded me so much of that which I have with my own elder brother Boromir.  
  
I could not help but think that you would like this chance to tease your brother, as I would in your place.  
  
May this animal be as loyal, loving, and obedient as any of your brother's scent hounds, and may it save you from her to scent pray for your cousin.  
  
By the time this letter finds you I shall be wonderfully immersed in the woodlands of Ithilien, a place I love more then any other. The leaves will be falling there soon, and I am glad I shall be there to see the turn. Even with the growing darkness to the east, of which I will not speak, that land is beautiful. I would that you could see it, my lady.  
  
Perhaps one day you shall.  
  
I think perhaps, my lady, I should not speak of any life we would have together. I have long know that I would marry for my father's convenience; that this lot should fall on you as well saddens me. I would that I could release you from this engagement, but I can not.  
  
Though we know little of each other, my lady, I cannot help but believe that we are compatible. The rider I sent with this letter is one of my own company and shall return to me in Ithilien. Should you wish to send a reply; I would gladden by your reply, should send one. But I will not hope for it.  
  
Yours faithfully.  
  
Faramir son of Denethor  
  
Eowyn moved to her writing desk and took up her pen; in her letter she recounted to Faramir her uncle's and brother's reaction to his gift and conveyed her thanks to him for so fine an animal. She told him that she, as a daughter of royal blood had never had a high chance of marrying where she chose. Perhaps were her father still alive she would have a higher chance but he was dead now and no amount of wishing could call him back to her. She asked him of his duties in Ithilien and why it held his heart, as it seemed to do. Coming near the end of her letter she, wishing to know more of what shaped him asked him if he would in his next letter include a telling of his childhood. She signed off the letter with Your Lady, Eowyn of Rohan.  
  
Years past, as did the letters and gifts between them. As time grew  
  
on Faramir shared much of his anguish at his inability to gain his father  
  
affection, and Eowyn shared her fears for her ever-weakening king and the dark  
  
influence of Grima Wormtongue. He made her sware that if Wormtongue  
  
ever placed hand on her that she would ride for Minas Tirith, and many a  
  
time  
  
after reading what she wrote of him he swore that he would have the  
  
vermin's blood. He told her how his men joked with him that, should one of her  
  
letters come amidst a heavy and bloody battle he would call stop to it so  
  
that he could read it immediately; he even admitted that they were little  
  
wrong on that score, that her letters were often the brightest moment of his  
  
week..  
  
For each of them the messenger was watched for as though he were  
  
the oldest  
  
of friends.  
  
He told her of the dream he and his brother shared of how he  
  
feared that this task would be the end of his brother, how after much  
  
conversation it was decided that he would ride with his Brother to Imladris, and  
  
how he would be not long behind his letter to see her for the first time in  
  
near on eight years. 


End file.
